


Not "The Bet", or Simon Gets Some by N'Wanda

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim and Blair get a bit noisy, Simon decides to investigate.  Companion piece to The Bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not "The Bet", or Simon Gets Some by N'Wanda

Disclaimer: I do not own The Sentinel or any of its characters, PWP, NC-17, m/m, J/B/S?. 

Author's Note: This PWP is dedicated to all those poor Senners (myself included) who can not go to Media West. May this bring you some small measure of comfort. This story takes place in the same universe as my previous story, "The Bet". You don't need to have read it to enjoy this, but there are a few references to it. This story is not a continuation of "The Bet". That's my story, and I'm sticking to it! If you dislike or hate this, keep it to yourself. If you have an idea to improve it, tell me nicely. If you like or love it, by all means, let me know! 

## Not "The Bet"  


or

Simon Gets Some  


by N'Wanda  


The plane had been in the air for only an hour before Jim Ellison felt the great need to stretch his long legs. It was difficult, but he managed to squeeze past Blair and Simon to the aisle, muttering something about finding the restroom. It had been a really shitty day. Simon had given them precious little warning, calling at 11:30 the night before and telling them that the officers slated to accompany him to the law enforcement convention in Tulsa had backed out. Jim wasn't surprised. The convention had the rep of being incredibly boring. He had wanted to weasel out too, but he owed Simon a favor, and had accepted for both Blair and himself. "Hey," he had told his lover, "if I have to be bored out of my mind, you do to. Besides, I'm sure we can provide a little distraction to each other." 

They had packed hurriedly. The plane was to leave at 6 am, and there was no time to partake of their usual nightly and early morning rituals. It was grating on Jim's nerves now that it had been over twenty-four hours since he had held Blair, naked and sweating, in his arms, and heard him cry Jim's name in wild delight. "Down boy," he thought to himself. "You're as randy as a sixteen your old boy, having sex two or three times every day. And then there was that time you and Sandburg broke even that record." He shuddered remembering that night. He would never look at peanut butter and pickles in the same way again. 

He entered the small restroom and looked around. Yes, it was small, but it would do. He hurried back to their seats. "Blair, hey, Blair!" He shook the anthropologist who was listening to music on the headset. 

"What, man? This is the best part!" 

"Come here; I want to show you something." he beckoned for Blair to ease past Simon and accompany him. 

"What is it, Jim?" Blair asked. 

Jim glanced at Simon quickly and obfuscated. "Being on this plane is doing strange things to my Sentinel abilities. When I'm in a certain section of the plane, I can hear the people on the ground." 

"Really!" Blair's eyes widened in excitement. "Where?" He quickly got to his feet and tried to get past Simon, but his feet tangled in his backpack, and he wound up in the older man's lap. "Oh, sorry, Simon," he mumbled. 

"Don't worry about it, Sandburg," Simon grunted giving Blair a firm push in the rear to get him up and into the aisle. His hands seemed to linger a few moments too long, and Jim was not happy about the situation. 

"God, Sandburg," he growled as they walked past the stewardess station, "first you flash your pretty ass at him, and now you sit in his lap. Just whose little love toy are you any way?" 

"Didn't your mother ever teach you it's always polite to share your toys, Big Guy?' Blair teased. 

Jim turned, "That is not funny, Chief. I'm NEVER sharing you, not in a million years!" 

Blair smiled. It was nice to be wanted, even by a balding, anal retentive, neat freak cop with poor taste in music. "So, where's this sp.." His question was cut off as Jim suddenly ducked into the restroom and pulled Blair in after him. 

"Hey, what's with you, man?" Then he noticed that all to familiar gleam in his partner's eyes. "Oh, no way, man! We're on an airplane, remember, twenty-thousand feet in the air!" 

Jim disregarded his protests and lifted Blair to sit on the small sink. It was very cramped quarters, but Jim didn't mind one little bit. 

"Sure you don't want to change your mind, Chief? I've gotta 'feed the need' here." He emphasized his statement by kissing the anthropologist fiercely and rubbing his groin up against Blair's. He was rewarded with a low moan and chuckled. Blair was so easy to seduce, well at least when it was Jim doing the seducing. 

"You are so evil, man! You're like an addiction, Jim. Why can't I ever say no to you?" 

"You're too impressed with my bulging biceps and strong manly chest?" Jim smiled as he unbuttoned Blair's shirt and ran his fingers from nipple to belly button. "No, that's not it," Blair laughed. "Oh, Jim man, don't stop!" Jim had progressed to suck on one of his nipples, but stopped after Blair's snide comment. 

"Oh, Chief, I'm hurt!" 

Blair realized that he was not going to get what he wanted until he played along with Jim's little game. "What I meant to say is, you're a god, an Adonis, a man among men, a ....Ohhh, god, Jim,JIM!" 

Jim had reached between them to open Blair's pants and was now stroking the rigid cock that he had pulled out. He pushed Blair back into the restroom wall, pushing him against a small innocuous button that lighted up after the pressure. Neither man noticed this or the soft chiming sound that followed. 

Back in the cabin, the stewardess stopped cold when she heard the sounds coming from the speaker. 

"Ohh, man, there, touch me there!" 

"Chief, Blair, oh, yes, YES, YES! Harder, please, harder!!!" 

This was accompanied by some very heavy breathing and moaning. The stewardess started toward the restroom worriedly. Someone was obviously very sick in there! She was stopped by a large, brown hand. 

"Uh, Maam, those are my friends in there. Why don't you let me check and see if they're okay?" Simon said barely able to keep a straight face. The stewardess nodded, and Simon moved on toward the restroom. "Hmm", he wondered, "just how big is that restroom any way? Well, I guess I'm gonna find out!"  
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
